Branco e Preto
by Animago
Summary: Minha cabeça estava explodindo. O que esta acontecendo...? Cof, cof! A fumaça estava quase estabilizada quando as coisas voltam a ficarem claras. Sua visão, ouvido e equilíbrio restaurou completamente, soltando um suspiro estupefação, seus olhos ficaram com a cor de um profundo cinza quando a retina espantou com o impacto da paisagem na sua frente.
1. Chapter 1

Achei uma fanfic antiga socada no Word, era uma idéia que era muito interessante em escrever na época, então repensei e aqui está! Dividi em três capítulo (no mínimo de 1.000 palavras cada), fiz um revisãozinha e está pronta com palavras coerentes. Até que eu arrume alguma idéia boa pra explorar, esse vai ser o meu foco; Inazuma Eleven GO. Mas são vocês que precisam decidir, quando ver que essa fic merece uma continuação vou terminá-la ainda esse ano.

Pense que essa história se passa depois de Galaxy, mas com os personagens do GO. Ignore que o Quinto Setor tá aí e o Kageyama, sinceramente eu acho um tédio uma fanfic sem um objetivo real, então todos os jogadores vão está com as mesmas habilidades, só que parecendo mais velhos e amadurecidos, vai explorar mais a vida íntima do personagem. Vai fazer mais sentidos nos seguintes capítulo. Se houver.

Até a próxima atualização.

Não possuo Inazuma Eleven Go. Nem Galaxy, Chrome Stone ou os Onze Supremos

Capítulo 1

Amanhã nasceu com os pássaros berrando nas janelas dos jogadores, mas num principalmente não estava entusiasmado para o dia. Tenma Matsukaze. Ele escondia dentro dos cobertores, resmungando pra essa maldita natureza perturbar outra pessoa. A cabeça do pré- adolescente explodiu quando o seu aparelho apitou altamente no quarto silencioso. Agora era oficial; As máquinas e os animais querem fazer o seu dia um inferno. Chutou com raiva o aparelho pra longe da cabeceira, ignorando se estava inteiro ou não, só se importava o silêncio maravilhoso que reinava no seu quarto.

Os passos subindo pelas escadas não poderiam ser ouvidos com a cabeça enfiada nos cobertores nem o seu nome gritado lá em baixo. O sono estava tão maravilhoso que nem Aki irrompendo seu Templo tirava no seu sonho.

"Tenma, acorda, tem alguém no telefone."

"Ah, Aki... Por favor. Hoje é sábado."

"É, eu sei, são dá escola. Querem saber se você vai ao jogo hoje de manhã."

Jogo?

Apanhou rapidamente o telefone da mão de Aki e levantou-se saltitante pela cama.

"Alô, Alô?"

"Ah, Senhor Matsukaze?"

"Sou eu! Sou eu!"

"Sim, sim. Recebemos uma carta de uma escola adversária que os desafia para um jogo ás dez horas no Estádio Paraíso, precisamos da confirmação do capitão do time e do treinador para a convoca-"

"Eu quero! Aceito! Sou o capitão da Raimon! Matsukaze Tenma aceita.

"Excelente, ligaremos para o treinador da Raimon."

E o telefone chegou no final da linha. Tenma estava tão animado e energético que todos os seus problemas evaporaram como nuvens. Não sabia como iria avisar para seus companheiros ou chamar o ônibus, mas quem assumia isso era o endo-treinador, não é? Com os cabelos bagunçados confusamente, tratou de tirar seu short, blusa e meia. Daqui alguns minutos já estava tomando café com o uniforme para o jgo o mais depressa possível. Aki dormia na mesa enquanto seu garoto limpava a mesa rapidamente.

"Tchau aki até logo!"

Tratou-se de corer até o ônibus bem cedinho naquela manhã, mas era tarde de qualquer maneira, era um jogo imprevisível e empolgante, mal esperaa pra ver seus amigos novamente.

Mas quem não compartilhava da mesma empolgação era Endo treinador.

"Convocação? Sem treinamento? Como puderam marcar sem avisar pra gente?" gritou com raiva pro telefone enquanto mordia o pão na mesa do café.

Natsume encarou com preocupação para seu marido, de manhã tão cedo já estressada não fazia bem pra saúde de ninguém, só pensava com pena que não iria acordar tarde com Endo.

"Eu não to nem ai se ele aceitou, como podem fazer isso?"

...

"Ah, deixa pra lá, vou levar os meninos pra lá, mas espero uma explicação de vocês quando chegarmos lá!"

Bateu com raiva o telefone no gancho enquanto lançava faíscas, e essas faíscas entrarem no telefone e passarem no fio indo para os cabos de telefone até chegassem pra ele dando choques de dor... Sorriu divertidamente.

"Endo?"

Seu rosto caiu.

"Nosso compromisso vai ter que ser mais tarde."

"Num sábado?" Arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Num sábado."

Quando a caravana finalmente passou no ponto de ônibus que Tenma já estava esperando cansado, ele esticou um sorriso forçado antecipadamente. Enquanto escalava, o motorista estava nervoso, opa! Já era uma coisa estranha. E depois virou pra equipe. Seu rosto ficou pálido e começou a suar frio quando todos os membros da Assistência o olharam com olhar mortal, surpresa era eufemismo, era a última coisa que veria numa amanhã de sábado.

Depois vieram seus senpais, seus habituais bom-dia, agora com olheiras infelizmente e olhar azedo, depois Tsurugi... Ele não vai me deixar sentar com ele hoje. Depois seus amigos do primeiro ano que compartilhavam sua alegria por futebol, eles não estavam tão empolgados mas já poderia ver um brilho de curiosidade do time misteriosos os convocar tão de repente e acima da hora. Sentou no último lugar bem atrás de seus colegas, felizmente hoje não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém.

Quando o estádio Paraiso entrou em sua vista, ele era calorosamente clássico. Não eram tão grandes quanto estava acostumado, mas já era o que esperado de um jogo acima da hora. Ouviu risadas e conversa empolgada na frente, Endo-treinador riu junto com outros adultos. Talvez relembrando de uma memória de velho.

A caravana passou pelos portões e não faltou muito pra sermos os primieros a chegar, talvez nos dar a chance de nos preparar ironizou treinador quando se dirigia até sua divisão de time. Lá estava tudo providenciado, água, toalhas, material de treinamento, material médico, tudo que era necessário ou até exagerado pra um jogo com segurança. Os jogadores se trararam de trocar rapidamente, enquanto os assistentes prepararam as garrafas de agua e os treinadores em geral planejavam o que se poderia fazer.

Os jogadores saíram e reuniram na frente para o treinador endo, ele disse que não teríamos tempo pra prepararmos adequadamente para um jogo, mas que agora estaríamos fazendo um quadro de exercícios extremos.

A equipe disse Ouhhh desanimados quando tomavam suas posições. E foi de tudo. Treinaram todos os membros do corpo possível até ficarem doloridos, e o treinador não foi bonzinho, ele tratou que ninguém descansasse nessa hora, e ameaçava com chicotadas pra quem fizesse corpo mole correria o dobro que todo mundo na corrida.

Dez garotos corriam envolta da do campo com um jovem treinador berrando "força!força!" acrescentando, se não se esforçarem pro futebol, o futebol não vai se esforçar pra vocês!

"Isso não faz sentido!" vários rostos confusos expressavam, olhando um ao outro que não agüentavam mais, ou de ouvirem provérbios de futebol ou correndo envolta desse campo já há dez minutos! O garoto de cabelo acinzentado da dianteira disse sem fôlego "gente, só mais dois minutos".

"Só mais dois minutos, só mais dois minutos, já ta falando isso a cinco minutos atrás! Ouch!" fez uma careta quando um olhar assassino, controle sua língua de rosado desacelerou, ocupando o lugar por sol que já tava com dificuldade de respirar.

"Você ta bem Taiyo?"

Ele levantou com um sorriso de entusiasmo, mas esforçado quando tentava disfarçar o cansaço, lutava pra pegar eu lugar de domínio da pouca dignidade que restava.

"Claro Kirino! o medico disse que correr faria aumentar a minha resistência."

"Serio? Alguns minutos atrás você tava se arrastando pra alcançar a gente." Esbravejou o garoto pródigo.

Taiyo levantou a sobrancelha direita pro pálido encharcado de suor; 'e serio?'. Tsurugi não contém sem sucesso um sorriso nervoso que esticava no canto do rosto 'tenta e observa', só pra enfatizar decolou pra linha de frente com um zangado ruivo atrás.

Kurama assobiou.

"Não sei aonde tiram essas turbinas."

"Tenta crescer no quinto setor e nunca mais vai ouvir falar de limites." riu goleiro

"Que coisa horrível senpai!

"Mas e verdade, tem campo de concentração matando os corpos humanos pra formar o corpo perfeito! Buháháháhaá" Shinsuke gritou e Kirino repreendeu com olho assassino só pra Kariya ficar mais atrás ainda.

"Mas tem gente que parece já prodígio quando nasce... E inacreditável." Kurumada exclamou.

"Você realmente acredita nisso? Laboratórios ficando cada vez maiores, menos cientistas trabalhando pro governo e avanços na genética. Daqui a dez anos vamos ter ate nossos próprios clones espalhados por ai pra depois precisarmos de transplante de medula e pulmão-"

"Para de ver H2! Estão mexendo com a sua cabeça...

"Não tem essa coisa de nascer com dom ou não, essas coisas são só possíveis trabalhando muito duro!"

"Amagi tem razão! Temos que ficarmos mais fortes se quise-"

"HEY! MENOS CONVERSA E MAIS PES GRITANDO!"

'Hoje deve ser dia de tirar o couro... só pode' lamentou todos jogadores esgotados silenciosamente.

Os cinco metros que separa entre o Tsurugi e o Taiyo, o resto da equipe ficava cada vez sem assunto pra conversa.

3

2

1

Shindou e Kirino trocaram um olhar e conterem a risada quando a carranca de Tsurugi ficava cada vez mais evidente.

"O que vocês estão olhando?!"

Os outros e incluindo do primeiro ao último da fileira explodiram em risadas.

"Camarada, você devia ver a sua cara!"

"Cala a boca..."

"E ai?"

"Nada."

"Que isso bonito, conta outra, a gente viu!" Esmagou a dignidade de Tsurugi e não vai sentir pro resto do dia.

"Só porque venceu dessa vez não quer dizer nada!

"Conforma-se!

"Opa! Parem agora, não vão brigar na frente dos outros, resolvem isso num passe de bola, não aqui." Shindou lançou aquele olhar que diz; lutem conforme ás regras ou vão provar a minha ira!

"Quanto tempo já passou desde que capitão disse só mais dois minutos?" reclamou Minaho enquanto Kirino olhou pro Kariya que desenhou as palavras; não te disse nos lábios, revirou os olhos, realmente não se importa mais.

"Eu não sou mais o capitão, quem disse que ainda sou o capitão?" resmungou cansado enquanto recuperava o lugar ao lado de Kirino que ficava mais longe e menos perto.

"Nao... Liga nao shindo... O sol esta cozinhando os miolos do Minaho.

"Hey!"

"E meio estranho que a voz do treinador Endo esteja diminuindo a cada distância da gente, vocês não acham?

"Hikaru tem razão, não ta mais irritante sem a aberração do futebol recitando no megafone.

"Cadê o Tenma?"

Junto com Shindou, a equipe olhou pra trás pra ver o seu pequeno capitão lutando correndo cada vez mais lento tentando diminuir a diferença de dez, não, quinze metros, insignificante. Surpreso seria eufemismo, estarrecidos ou chocados observando a bola de energia ambulante ficar murcha pela primeira vez. Tudo tem uma primeira vez, mas e a mesma que ver a terra explodindo sozinha, porcos criarem asas, macacos dominarem a civilização humana. Fiel a frase de eu sei que nada sei. Shindou observava Tenma parando pra respirar enquanto Endo corria atrás dele com uma garrafa d'água, dizendo coisas, deve ser futebol, enquanto colocava uma mãos amiga no ombro dele.

"O que será que aconteceu?"

"Sei lá, e a primeira vez que vejo capitão dessa forma antes.

"Será que ele... Comeu direito? E impossível. Sempre e o primeiro a correr na frente.

"Ainda deve ta cansado do ultimo jogo, gente. Da um credito pra ele.

"Olha, ele sentou de novo, Endo ta conversando com ele."

Shindou olhou divertido com a carranca do garoto pálido que ficava cada vez mai pálido enquanto encarava o treinador.

"E ai?"

"Não diz nada."

Depois de alguns minutes eles se despediram e Tenma teve que voltar pra recuperar as trinta voltas de diferença com o mesmo desanimo de sempre. Até que os corredores, prestaram de volta atenção aos seus papo sem sentido, não notaram o silêncio á sua volta, nem adulto nenhum e além deles faziam barulho na quadra, quando todos estava felizes por um miléssimos de segundos. Vigas do tamanhos de vaões de trem caíram do céu sem misericórdia do Estádio de Paraíso, esmagando os jogadores aterrorizados.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Shinsuke estava tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não estava entendendo nada. Nada. Tudo estava muito lento, meio embaçado... Não tem quando você fica rodando por vários minutos e quando pára a sala fica girando? Era a mesma sensação. Um apito continuou soando nos seus ouvidos enquanto sentava com os joelhos com as suas pernas fracas no granado que não estava tão verde quanto antes.

A fumaça estava densa e cobrando a maior parte, podia sentir a sujeira e pedaços de pedras em todo lugar. Estava tão escuro. Sombras embaçadas ganhando contornos definidos, esclarecia o pânico na mente do atacante. As assistentes comoviam em volta, enquanto Shindou gritava alguma coisa e Kirino gritava no telefone. Não estava vendo Tsurugi... Cadê Tsurugi?! Ouch! Minha cabeça estava explodindo. O que esta acontecendo...? Cof, cof! A fumaça estava quase estabilizada quando as coisas voltam a ficarem claras. Sua visão, ouvido e equilíbrio restaurou completamente, soltando um suspiro estupefação, seus olhos ficaram com a cor de um profundo cinza quando a retina espantou com o impacto da paisagem na sua frente.

Vigas. Do tamanho de ônibus e ate maiores que caminhões, estavam em pedaços e outras inteiras. Espalhadas no campo, arquibancadas destruídas e camarotes, saídas de incêndio e outras portas para fora foram todas bloqueadas. Tenma começou a respirar mais depressa. O resultado da soma da equação toda é uma destruição completa... Quem pode ter nos deixado isso acontecer? Não. Tentaram nos matar... Kageyama... Palpitações no coração. Os treinadores falaram-nos dele como uma caracterização de um homem perverso e da corporação do próprio mal, isso já aconteceu há vinte anos e veio tornar-se novamente... Assassinato ao invés de exploração... Talvez tenha finalmente alcançado seu objetivo... Calor e suorEndo-treinador, Kido-treinador, Haruna-san, Goenj -san... Todos seus amigos... O cheiro da morte dos ferros... Está amaldiçoado se for passar isso novamente... O gramado começou a ficar borrado nos olhos de Tenma.

Você é patético, você ainda vai continuar matando seus amigos com revolução de velhos caducos que não dão a mínima pra você. A voz de um louco passou a tomar conta da mente de Tenma com sutileza e tranqüilidade. Posso ter roubado a infância, explorado seus sofrimentos, destruído seus corpos, seus sonhos e esperanças. Mas nada vai chegar perto da sujeira das suas mãos com as minhas. Você esconde seu passado com amargura, desesperado que nenhum de seus amigos o descubra. Você imita pessoas normais trabalhando e sendo fiel aos seus companheiros, sendo uma pessoa que você não é... Você é uma pessoa solitária. E vai continuar matando seus amiguinhos porque lá no fundo prefere morrer com eles.

Não matei ninguém ao contrário de você... Tirou as pessoas que eram mais caras para mim.

Você escolhe entre vantagens invés amizade. Desconfiança invés incerteza. Fugir invés amar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai se tornar o que me tornei.

Assassino

"...Não sou...como você..." Kageyama sorriu escárnio.

Ainda continua fugindo dos sentimentos que o trouxeram pra cá, seu lugar é perto de mim.

"...morreram..." Como se não consegue ter força pra devolver de volta um outra sensação pesado interrompeu.

Uma mão fria e áspera pousou no meu ombro, segundo um braço torcido, cheio de fuligem e olhos exaustos construíram uma imagem, Tsurugi.

"Não se preocupe, ninguém morreu." Sua voz era muito severa, baixa e clara, estava cheia de cansaço mas nada abalava sua voz firme e confiante. Talvez tenha sido o susto ou a sensação automática pra não vê-lo debilmente fraco, ergueu-se rapidamente. Claro que era péssima idéia quando tudo fica borrado, não pode ficar em pé, não pode conversar com Kageyama na cabeça, não pode ser sintomas de suicídio...

Seu corpo vacilou como a dormência começou a arrastá-lo depois das grandes ondas de alívio. Seu tronco veio pra frente, ameaça seu corpo ferozmente pra não puxá-lo pra inconsciência.

Braço quente o segurou fortemente. Agradeceu Tsurugi mentalmente, pra não chamar ninguém ou dizer que ninguém está morto e impedir de ficar na beirada de uma crise nervosa...

"...E - Estou bem..."

"Respire devagar. 1,2,3..." E Tsurugi começou a inspirar e expirar enfrente de Tenma, forçando-o a ficar sentando. Além de constrangedor, era irritante. Não estava em pânico! Tsurugi levantou o rosto do Tenma cuidadosamente com o mesmo olhar critico que deixava moreno enjoado, continuava fazer o exercício de respiração, enquanto seu olhar firme e preocupado deixou nada mais que a sensação de culpa embrulhasse seu estomago de pedra. Kageyama tinha razão, ele era solitário... Não seria nada sem eles.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem."

"Consegue ficar de pé?"

"Acho que sim." Levantou. Mas com olhos amarelo atentos e preparados pra segura-lo se cair novamente.

"Para de ficar me olhando assim já disse que vou ficar bem..."

"Você tem sangue saindo na sua cabeça, Idiota."

Andamos ao redor pra sermos tratados contra a nossa vontade, depois distribuir esparadrapo e água quem não conseguia se levantar. Depois que todos estavam hidratados. Reunimos ao redor do Hikaru, Kirino e Shindou que conversavam bem afastados dos outros.

"Desgraçados! Chamaram-nos aqui foi uma isca. Era uma execução do quinto setor."

"Não... Eles só têm controle de 60% dos jogos ate agora, não podem ter feito isso sozinho. Tiveram ajuda de dentro pra liberar o campo há essa hora e os treinadores não está aqui, ainda ta dando interferência."

"Bloquearam o acesso de comunicação do estádio."

"Shindou, os ferros bloquearam todas as saídas de emergência. Não pode ser coincidência.

"Então ninguém sabe que estamos aqui?!"

"Precisamos manter todo mundo calmo ate a ajuda vir."

Depois que Kirino deu a declaração final não conseguiu conter a incerteza pra poupar a ansiedade dos outros.

Você e um capitão de merda que não serve pra nada.

"Nada."

"Tenma?"

"Huh?" Depois dos olhares confusos, a teoria vem: será que a pancada foi forte demais?

"Hum-hum, q-quero dizer, o Tsurugi tem razão. Mas poderíamos verificar as janelas do banheiro... Ou..."

"Tentar jogar uma bola pela janela com um bilhete! - exclamou Hikaru. Parece que a lista de ideias-que-voce-tem-quando-esta-desesperado esta completa.

Depois do silencio entre a gente, estava-me sentindo cada vez mais idiota.

"...brilhante! As meninas falaram que temos água e salgados suficiente pra ate seis horas. Enquanto isso vamos dividir em equipes pra procurar saídas e jogar quantas bolas fossem o suficientes pra fora do estádio.

Pareceu sem noção no início, mas bola que não faltava e distraiu muita gente pra não pensar que poderiam estar vigiados ou serem mortos num piscar de olhos, pelas mesmas pessoas misteriosas que os mantém presos como ratos.

Enquanto os assistentes e Shindou, Sangoku, Kirino reunidos planejavam o abastecimento, os mais fortes como Amagi e Kurumada, tentavam remover os destroços que bloqueavam as saídas, os resto dos jogadores habilidosos arremessavam bola e dividia em dupla pra procurar ferramentas ou suprimentos espalhados por ai.

No banheiro feminino As janelas também estava lacradas, mas Midori e Tenma se concentraram em procurar objetos suspeitos.

O que o Shinsuke havia fofocado no meu ouvido no inverno passado, não para de me fazer sentir como um pateta. "Até ela sabe que você não presta." Não que o seu ouvido seja pinico, mas ela e a equipe merecem o mesmo garoto. Shindou inegavelmente era melhor do que ele, mas achava que tinha sido nomeado capitão por alguma razão.

Habilidade(X),Lideranca(X),Confianca(X),Coragem(X)

Era só a ponta do icebergue, alem de estar numa sinuca de bico todo mundo me odeia uns tempo pra cá. Você é uma bosta como capitão! Nós perdemos por sua burrice... Dá licença pode ser contagiosa. Se não fosse pelo Shindou te daria um sopapo bem no meio da cara. Eu só sou preguiçoso demais pra ser covarde, pessoal, entendem por favor.

Queria só procurar um lugar bem íngreme pra me jogar mais tarde, mas sou preguiçoso.

Se alguém morrer seria a minha culpa, precisava encontrar qualquer coisa que os tire dali, uma porta, uma pedra, ferramenta, faca... Tropecei aos lados dos vasos absurdamente limpos, mas os lixos felizmente não eram.

"Matsukaze? O que você esta fazendo?" com pouco azedo na boca, nem eu sabia direito.

"Procurando alguma coisa, vidro, alfinetes, faca, garrafas, qualquer coisa... Cadê..." Em cada lata de lixo verificava cada vez mais desesperado. Não poderia falhar quando todo mundo esta contando com você. Tsurugi disse alguma coisa, mas nem de ouvi. Estava com vergonha demais pra olhar, deve esta sentindo repugnância, nojo, você e sujo. Já olhei em tanto lixo pra tirar a fome que realmente não me importava, mas fazer isso na frente dele (...). Olha só gente! Nosso capitão enfiando a mão no lixo de papel de bunda! Ele é taaaão corajoso.

Depois de seis latas, a única coisa que tinha achado foi um foto de uma grota com biquíni.

Ela estava bronzeada na praia numa posição atraente olhando provocativamente na foto. Fiquei com tanta raiva que queria rasgar aquela foto em pedacinhos e fazer aqueles malditos que nos trancaram aqui engolir, depois defecar e engolir de novo cada pedaço. E gritar o quanto sou inútil e admitir que estivesse flertado por aquela foto.

Senti sendo balançado por um rosto preocupado olhando pra mim.

"Quie?"

"O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Nada."

"Desde que isso tudo começou você está estranho. Não fala mais, esta afastando todo mundo e não anda comendo."

"O que fiz pra você ficar me vigiando assim? Se ta caçando homem, esse peixe já têm um anzol."

Ela riu. "Sério? Até Shinsuke não é idiota pra perceber que você tem problemas... Ah, não, você tem problema. Já vi você treinando até desmaiar, desafiar poderosos, agüentar pressão enfrente de uma platéia num estádio e aprender a direcionar uma equipe pra vencer."

Surpresa estampou o rosto do atacando, dando ao lugar de duvida e levantou sugestivamente a sobrancelha.

"Nossa, estou tocado! Nunca fui tão admirado por ágüem desse jeito... E-Eu não sei o que dizer..."

"Seja sarcástico e debochado, mas isso só está distanciando a diferença entre Aoi e você."

"E agora você está fazendo isso por ela." Comentou indiferente, quando a ruiva ignorou e continuou a aproximar-se de Tenma.

"Ela é egoísta, Tenma, só se importa com a aparência, vive humilhando você, gosta de demonstrar que ela tem um dedo no jogador mais forte da Raimon." O moreno Já podia sentir o cheiro intoxicante da ruiva, misturado com roupas limpas e terra." Tenho que suportar todos os dias ela enlaçando sobre você como uma cobra, odeio isso." A ruiva respirou mais depressa, olhando sonhadora para o peito de Tenma.

"Consigo sentir que você tem uma certa obsessão de mim."

Ela sorriu. "Ficaria surpreso que virei assistente de time só pra vigiar você de perto?"

"Também consigo sentir que quero virar um canalha perto de você." Ele atacou diretamente a boca da ruiva enlaçando seus lábios quentes aos dela, depois arrancando seus suspiros quando explorava seu pescoço deixando sua marca registrada. Levantou-a bruscamente sobre a pia queixando-se da maldita saia que a ruiva usava. Até Aoi facilitava essa parte.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tsurugi e Minaho foram pros banheiros masculinos pra verificar possíveis saídas. Como imaginava. Todas lacradas por fora.

Minaho observava de longe que foram fechadas por fora, não há duvida disso.

Que coisa estranha, por que fecharam por fora com risco de serem visto, se estavam preparando as vigas pra nos matar? Desnecessário. Por meia hora já deu pra ver que todas as janelas foram fechadas por dentro, menos os banheiros masculinos e femininos. Por quê? Ou como? Os vigilantes teriam visto se estivesse uma pessoa suspeita circulando o estádio, não o nosso querido quinto setor entrando mais cedo.

"Droga!" com ódio puro encarando como se as janelas fossem explodir, socou o vidro. "Nada pode quebrar, esses malditos pensaram em tudo! Ainda morreremos de fome se ninguém descobrir que ainda estamos aqui."

"Não adianta Tsurugi-kun… eles trancaram por fora. Estamos presos."

O garoto de olhos de águia teve uma expressão confusa, depois arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou com interesse.

"Como você sabe?"

O ruivo riu de nostálgica. "Meu tio é faxineiro, ele já trabalhou em estádios então às vezes sou obrigado a saber que é obrigação que eles fecham os banheiros depois do serviço, (Á noite as janelas fechadas por dentro e portas por fora)os vigilantes circulam pelo estádio mais na noite e durante ou próximo dos jogos, Tsurugi-kun. As únicas janelas que ficam abertas visivelmente são dos banheiro, o resto permanecem fechadas, mas destrancadas.

"Então eles fizeram isso durante o dia?"

"Não sei, Tsurugi-kun. Poderiam ter armado as vigas há dias e terem trancado as janelas também."

"Mas menos essas."

Minaho sorriu marotamente. "Ar condicionador de dia, quem pensaria em verificar as janelas se estão trancadas?"

Num silêncio confortável, os dois chegaram à mesma conclusão. Se as janelas não foram trancadas pelos faxineiros, então foram trancados por outra pessoa. A mesma pessoa que teriam trancado quando estavam fazendo treinamento.

"Então não foi nenhum de nós."

"Mas só os jogadores e os membros do time poderiam ter acesso aos banheiros, Tsurugi-kun."

Azedo não era a palavra perfeita, mas algo amargo passou pelo rosto do garoto pálido rapidamente. Ele caiu no chão quando deslizou lentamente de costas pela parede, tristeza estampada no seu rosto quando imaginava que um de seus companheiros de time, era de fato traidor. Não conseguia imaginar quem era, mas era algum deles.

"Não fique assim Tsurugi-kun, tenho certeza que alguém poderia ter ajudado sem saber que aquelas vigas estavam soltas. Ninguém arriscaria as vidas dos seus companheiros e o dele assim."

"È, mais ajudou." Suspirou derrotado e bateu a cabeça de frustração na parede. Minaho Gritou repentinamente, assustando Tsurugi.

"Qual é o seu problema, Minaho? Essas suas exclamações toda hora são irritantes..."sussurrou perigosamente, atravessando seu olhar pelo rosto assustado do ruivo. Ele deus pés vacilantes pra trás, quando seus olhos dilataram e inconscientemente suas mãos vieram para o pescoço.

"...O que foi?" Exigiu sem conseguir conter o espanto na voz quando Minaho controlava cada vez mais a sua surpresa.

"Eu...Eu...Entendi..." ele olhou para baixo, quase escondendo sua vista de Tsurugi enquanto resmungava baixinho pra si mesmo, colocando seu braço na posição de sempre.

"O que você entendeu Minaho?" Vociferou impaciente, enquanto o ruivo fazia suas próprias indagações. Então decidiu fazer uma outra abordagem pra chamar atenção do Sherlock. "Qual foi o mistério?"

Seus olhos brilharam e olharam para o Tsurugi, não da mesma forma do que antes, desta vez com muita mais hostilidade.

"Você. Foi você que golpeou a cabeça de Tenma!"

A descoberta, o deslumbramento da verdade deslizou deliciosamente pelos lábios para fora. Enquanto o rosto de Minaho estava cheio de admiração e espanto, Tsurugi estava suando frio enquanto arfava pela boca entreaberta com os olhos subitamente arregalados. Num momento de silêncio e de choque, as luzes piscaram, os meninos não se mexeram até que o outro fizesse o próximo movimento. E foi quando os ombros tensos de Tsurugi relaxaram.

"È, foi sim. Bela dedução, as vezes sempre pensei que você daria um ótimo investigador, Minaho-san." Sua voz não era de desistente, perdedor ou excessivamente auto-confiante. Ou contrário parecia tão tranqüila e serena que não estivesse surpreso que ele seguisse os pedaços da trilha de pão como um pateta.

Em algum lugar do estádio, Hamano e Aoi procuravam ferramentas.

\- ham, ham ham... - pisquei e virei discretamente. - vo-você ta chorando?

Depois dos fungos pararam, tinha que segurar meus ouvidos com fones pra não derreterem quando vieram os gemidos. Meninas...

\- E - Estou preocupada com Tenma, ele anda tão estranho ultimamente...

-É eu sei.

-Tinha sido no passado, mas... Ele vem se distanciado, quando fala comigo ele é tão indiferente.

-É eu sei.

-ele não entende os meus sentimentos. Quando vi ele com a Midori, senti tanta raiva que pedi Tsurugi pra vir comigo no festival de verão.

-É eu sei.

-talvez eu tenha sido infantil. Mas estou mandando indiretas pra ele no inteiro! E quando o vejo se engraçando com a Midori, só queria que ele estivesse no mesmo lugar. Imponente.

-É eu sei.

-depois do inverno quando começou com esse papel de vitima, percebi que andava me mandando gelo por ter ido ao festival com Tsurugi ao invés dele!

-É eu sei.

-antes de ser capitão sou amiga, sendo capitão sou empregada, agora devo ser alguma coisa... Uma piranha oferecida preocupada ainda apaixonada por aquele estrume de merda que anda por ai me fazendo de estúpida porque ainda sabe que amos aqueles olhos de bebe!

-É eu sei, não chore.

E ela chorou, não sou bom com essas coisas de meninas, na maioria das hipóteses fico longe, mas ela tava confusa, triste, raiva parecia PSDB, PT, CDB, PSD sei lá o nome que dão pra isso, mas deu pena. De verdade. Então a única coisa que poderia oferecer eram palmadinhas nas costas.

"...E-e-e-ele me ode-odeia! Mudei o meu cabelo, mas nem notou. So procura estar com... Ruiva! Seja sincero, o que ela tem o que não tenho?"

"Ham. Sei lá, eh...megafone?"

"Viu! Nem você mesmo notou que usei no ultimo jogo..." antes que ela voltasse a encharcar minha camisa eu disse alguma coisa parecida com se ela não fosse tão oferecida e não ficasse tempo direto em cima dele sem deixar o cara respirar, ele pensaria que ela tem vida própria e voltará a falar com ela como qualquer ser humano. Se e uma garota lendo isso, traduza o que acabou de acontecer: antes de tudo, defendo que fui alvejado por uma maluca com saia e quando estava oferecendo a minha pena para a própria criatura. E por isso que todas as sociedades e religiões a mulher e vista como seres inferiores e submissos por temperamentos incontroláveis e maneiras de pensar que qualquer pessoa sã chamaria um psiquiatra pra tratar. E pro seu próprio bem porque não sabe o que precisam. Primeira tentativa em consolar uma gata acaba com uma tapa na cara.

Lugar:Estádio. Assunto: dor de cotovelo. Agressor: Aoi. Vitima: Hamano. Razao:(?)

Por favor, copiem e colem na sua próxima opinião e preencham a lacuna vazia. Obrigado.

Depois que todos acabaram de de olharem o estádio todo, se reuniram todos juntos pra conversar o que acharam e o que poderiam fazer. Mas nem todos estavam com o mesmo humor pra opções, um especifico estava encarando a mesa superficialmente, o que estava mesmo era em outro lugar.

Minha cabeça ta explodindo, ryiva ta me entupindo de remédio, mas não adianta disfarçar. Eles não paravam de ficar me olhando como se estivesse doente ou maluco. Ah , a cabeça dele ta quebrada! Não pensa nada que presta, já tava quebrada antes. Você é retardado, Shindou deve ta adorando todo mundo fudido como ta. Agora posso ser um capitão melhor do que você. Ate Shinsuke parou de falar com ele. Inútil. Eles estão certos, o que você fez por essa equipe? Alem de cavar sua própria cova, todos vão morrer por causa de você.

Não vai conseguir salvar ninguém... Fracassado. Por causa de você.

Alguém ta falando, mas não to nem ai... estão chamando meu nome... me deixem nesse vazio... Não presto... só queria sumir...

"Tenma? Tenma!

"O QUÊ QUE É! O quê que é, o quê que é, o quê que é, ainda ficaria gritando igual a um maluco pra me deixarem em paz!?" O – O quê eu fiz? Sabe quando você se sente uma bexiga prestes a estourar? Aconteceu. Foi muito bom. Agora todo mundo ta olhando pra mim. É! Olhem pro monstro que vocês fizeram!

"Tenma? Vo-voce ta bem?"

"Me... Me desculpem. Eu só me sinto cansado. Vou dormir." Eu não sei o que senti direito quando me escondi. Vergonha, ódio e pânico tudo misturado com tristeza.

Uma porção de arroz p/dia, metade de refri p/dia.

5% de água semanal,

5% de comida semanal,

Decorei mentalmente até adormecer a ultima coisa que havia escutado da última reunião, quando finalmente todos foram adormecer, me levantei preguiçosamente.

"Deveria estar dormindo..."

"Infelizmente não sou como você que não precisa pensar sete maneiras de morrer antes de dormir.

"... você também."risada fraca. "Por que vai dormir Shindou? Vai penar melhor amanha."

\- falar é fácil, não ter montes de pessoas dependendo de vice.

\- não pode continuar assim.

\- você não sabe de nada, nasci numa família de líderes pra conviver com pressão, esperteza e coragem, tudo isso é um teste! Não posso envergonhar minha família.

Afastou-se, não poderia salvar aquele pobre coitado. Nem família, equipe, estão dependendo dele, ele mesmo.

.

Meus olhos vacilaram para uma menina agachada com roupas leve no canto de uma mesa, ainda doia ver o sorriso falso da akane apertando nervosa seu celular. Ela observava Shindou a cada quinze minutos com tanta preocupação que dava ate inveja. Murmurei; ninguém nunca se preocupou tanto assim comigo.


End file.
